


For Both Are Infinite

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drug Use, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, canon as of episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “My bounty is as boundless as the sea,My love as deep; the more I give to thee,The more I have, for both are infinite.”― William Shakespeare, Romeo and JulietA simple night and morning filled with firsts. Isak and Even watch Romeo + Juliet together, meet each other's friends and talk about parallel universes and the possibility of infinity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on several prompts but mostly consisting of 'Even meets the boy gang'

**Fredag 23:30**

Isak Valtersen lay amongst the mess of cream coloured sheets and mismatched pillows in a state of quiet euphoria. Maybe it was the joint pressed between his lips. Maybe it was the company. Something in the back of his mind almost pleaded for it to be the latter.

It was quiet. It had been so for the better part of half an hour. It wasn’t an uneasy kind of quiet. It was comfortable. It was the kind of quiet that didn’t need to be filled, it just needed to be felt. His shallow breaths mingled with that of another’s.

Even Bech Næsheim had been pretending to sleep for the better part of half an hour, but had got caught up listening to Isak breathe. He wasn’t fooling either of them as he still held his now empty cup under Isak’s joint, aiming to avoid spilling ash on his covers. He moved with Isak.

Isak shifted. He shifted.

Even opened his eyes and gazed down at the smaller of the two. Isak’s outstretched hand held the remainders of the joint and Even silently exchanged it for their makeshift ashtray.

“Isak?”

“Yeah?”

There was another beat of silence filled by the ruffling of sheets as Even rolled onto his side, Isak does the same. Even’s hand made its way to rest on Isak’s waist, thumb mindlessly caressing the slight dip in his side.

“Are you tired?” Even continued.

“No.”

Even nodded and smiled slightly, rolling away from the boy for a second to clamber out of bed and sorted through the backpack he had brought along hours prior. Oslo was cold that night. This was a fact that Even hadn’t realised until he was out of the covers and no longer had the heat of another body beside him. He felt the hairs on his arm stand to attention and gooseflesh prickle over his skin.

After several moments of sorting through his things he pulled out a phone and a tangled mess of wires, having to take several more moments to detangle his earbuds. He snuffed out the remains of the joint on the bedside table and return back to bed feeling the warmth of another’s body and the thick duvet embrace him.

“I’m putting on a film then.”

Isak lifted his head slightly and nodded, taking one of the earbuds and finding his face pressed into the crook of Even’s neck. For a silent moment he let himself marvel at how he seemed to fit there in a way he had never seemed to fit anywhere else. He had been raised by a mother who bordered on insanity and a father who would run at the first sign of trouble. This flat was a home, with roommates who were good enough to be called friends, but still it was as if Isak just existed in this place. He didn’t fit, but right here against someone’s skin, he felt like maybe he did belong somewhere.

He watched quietly as Even scrolled through film after film, feeling his eyes swell slightly at the sheer number of movies there were. He was almost certain Even had the whole filmography of Baz Luhurmann’s work.

“What about Romeo + Juliet?”

Isak found his tongue moving before his mind had the time to keep up. Why had he said that? Probably because he knew Even liked it, but there was something more to it. When Isak had watched it alone, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to see it with Even. What bits made him smile or cry? At least Isak knew what was coming and could prepare himself not to cry at the ending like he had the first time he had watched it, alone in his room. He was still very hesitant to even admit to having done that. It made him feel- fragile and that was fucked.

“Okay,” Even agreed, placing on the film.

The two took several moments to shuffle into a comfortable position, ending with Evan’s body slightly propped up against a wall of pillows and Isak resting close, half on his arm and half on his chest. Again there came comfortable silence, filled by the mumbling of dialogue through their earbuds.

“Do you think…”

Even began before pausing as if thinking his idea was suddenly not worth stating.  Isak’s brown eyes trailed upwards to his and lingered there as if waiting for him to continue. He made a quiet hum to show he was paying attention.

“Do you think that in a parallel universe there’s this boy called Romeo, and this girl called Juliet and they are lying in bed, smoking weed and watching a film called Even + Isak?”

Isak gave a tight-lipped grin as he tried to suppress a laugh, letting one slip anyway, bowing his head ever so slightly and finding Evan meeting him halfway, their foreheads resting together.

“I thought you said stuff like that was stupid.”

Even let out a small humming sound, his head staying there, pressed against Isak’s, dusty brown hair in disarray.

“I still do. I was just wondering.”

Isak leaned further forward, pressing his lips against the other boy’s, letting slightly chapped lips collide for a moment, starting soft and growing slightly rougher as Mercutio yells in Isak’s left ear and Even’s right.

‘A plague on both your houses’.

Fuck the plague, this was heaven. It stayed heaven until the two separated.

“I hope there is a parallel universe where Isak and Even is a film that ends well. Maybe there is one where they are watching The Boy Who Can’t Hold His Breath Under Water. I hope there’s another where Even Bech Næsheim is a big time director and some kid in Australia called Baz has all his films downloaded to his phone and watches them every day when he goes home from school on the bus… or whatever the fuck they had in Australia,” Isak chuckled.

Even fought a smile before shaking his head and laying back slightly so Isak was entirely resting on his chest, his hand moving mindlessly to fiddle with his hair.

“I think you really had too much to smoke,” Even beamed shaking his head and turning his attention back to the film.

As time passed Isak’s weight grew heavier and heavier on Even’s chest, the younger of the two slowly beginning to breathe heavily as his heavy-lidded eyes slipped shut. Even found himself harbouring a kind of secret smile as he ruffled the boy’s hair and whispered,

“Sometimes I forget how young you are.”

“M’not that young,” Was Isak’s sleepy mumble.

Evan smiled, shaking his head as he settled the two down under the covers his face half-burrowed in the smaller boy’s hair, fingertips mindlessly tracing the curves of his body as if he were mapping up uncharted territory, storing it somewhere in his mind for later.

“Night Isak.”

“Night Evan.”

Silence hung palpable for a moment as they both gazed at one another. Neither of them closed their eyes. They just laid there staring silently, listening to each other breathe.

“Do you know what?” Isak asked.

For a moment he let his eye trail upward, fixating on the roof above the two of them. If there was one moment in time he would choose to stay in forever, it would be this one. He wanted to lay here with this boy, under this roof until the world stopped spinning.

“In a parallel universe, we don’t have to go to sleep.”

 

**Lørdag 7:30**

Isak’s eyes fought to stay closed as the violent light cast through the cracks in his curtains hit slightly too close to his face. He let out a mumbled groan, his hand extending out beside himself, feeling a familiar heat and exhaling slowly. One eye worked its way open, followed by the other. His eyes took time to adjust to the light, slowly making out Even’s form from what had first appeared to be a halo of blurred light. His body was hunched over a sketchbook, brows slightly furrowed in concentration.

“Morning,” Isak breathed out his voice dripping with sleep, coming out croaky and fractured.

“Morning,” Even smirked, looking up from his sketchbook.

“What were you drawing?” Isak asked softly as he scrubbed his eyes.

“You drooling in your sleep,” Even teased, ripping out the image and folding it before Isak could see, which was odd considering he usually showed him whatever he was drawing. Isak didn’t linger on it as  he was too embarrassed by the prior statement.

“Piss off.”

“I thought it was cute,” Even added, leaning over to peck the boy’s lips.

Isak could get used to this, though he knew the two weren’t going to make a habit out of this anytime soon, he still liked the feeling. He kissed Even with more force than the night prior, more hunger. His hands reached up to tangle amongst Even’s hair when the turn of a doorknob made his hands stop cold, still locked in a kind of awkward, frozen embrace.

“Isak, do you want anything while I’m o-”

Isak’s roommate, Noora was mid-sentence when she seemed to realise what was going on, her cheeks turning a violent shade of pink. Her hands flew to her eyes in an awkward offhanded gesture to pretend she didn’t see anything, taking a step back out of the room she cursed quietly as Isak’s frozen frame began to melt.

“Never mind,” She managed before shutting the door and scampering out into the hallway.

Even raised a brow at Isak and after a moment chuckled as Isak blushed harder, flopping down onto the covers and hiding his face within the sea of pillows.

“I’m going back to sleep so I can emotionally live that down.”

Even chuckled and shook his head, simply laying down beside Isak, pulling him back into the position they had been in the night prior and let his eyes slowly drift shut.

Again it was quiet. Until it wasn’t.

**Lørdag 10:30**

The wrap of knuckles on wood stopped awoke the two boys from their slumber with a small start. Isak sat bolt upright, head still heavily shrouded with sleep, while Even was slightly slower to rise. When he opened his eyes they trailed to Isak’s in a questioning manner, as if asking him if he expected anyone. His reply was a simple shrug. He didn’t know who it was. His other roommates had keys and were likely already out somewhere at this late hour of the morning.

Isak let out a half-hearted groan and rolled out of bed, pulling on a sweater. He wasn’t sure if it was his or Even’s. It smelled like Even.  Then again his room was starting to bear the faintest smell of Even long after the boy was no longer in it. Isak liked that.

“I’ll tell whoever it is to piss off and be right back.”

At the statement, Even chuckled and rolled his eyes before lurching out of bed as if to follow, but once getting into the hallway he hung a right into the doorway of the kitchen. He had already seemed to work his way around the layout of Isak’s home.

“I’ll make us something for breakfast while you tell them,” he mused before disappearing into the kitchen.

Isak moved back out into the hallway, reaching the front of the house and opening the door and paused instantly flawed at the sight of three young men standing before him. They were holding an assortment of beers and energy drinks tucked in boxes under their shoulders.

They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation as Magnus, a pale boy with acne dusted cheeks was flustered as he spoke about a party two weeks prior. Mahdi, a slightly taller boy with dark skin, was nodding his head along to his words, chuckling every now and again. The third, Jonas, was mostly quiet. His eyes met Isak’s and instantly caught the confusion.

“You forgot you invited us over didn’t you?” Jonas asked pointedly

“Maybe,” Isak uttered shifting into the doorway, trying to obstruct the view of the house’s interior.

Jonas seemed to sense something was up as soon as Isak started to get shifty, his body turning every time Magnus or Mahdi would try to peek around his body.

“You gonna let us in?” Magnus questioned, clearly not picking up on the boy’s sudden discomfort.

“It’s messy,” Isak offered half-heartedly while Mahdi tried to step around him.

“So?”

“Noora’s stuff is also all over the place.”

Mahdi let out a slight scoff, though he too seemed to start to realise something was up. He shuffled his carton of beer from under one shoulder to the other, as if knowing they were going to be there for a while.

“You’ve been to my house; it looks like a bomb hit it twice… you can’t see the floors. Anything messy in homey to me.”

Isak’s cheeks grew pink and flustered as his mouth opened and shut as he tried time and time again to construct an excuse without looking too shifty. He was failing miserably as two out of the three boys were just enjoying seeing him fumble. Jonas was beginning to err on the side of worry, dark, bushy brows beginning to furrow.

‘Everything okay?” He questioned and Isak simply gave a nod and tight-lipped smile.

“Eskild has a friend over.”

Everyone knew that was code for ‘Eskild brought a guy over and they are more than likely having loud sex in their bedroom. If you are lucky it will be drowned out by obnoxious Disney tunes’, but even that didn’t seem to deter them.  Jonas side stepped him and entered the house the other two boys close on his heels. Isak had no time to push them out or slam the door in their face- not that he would anyway. They were his friends after all, even if they were pains in the arse.

The boys were making a beeline for their usual haunt in the corner of the dining room but at the sudden commotion Even peeked his head out the kitchen door and an instant spark of recognition shot across the three boys faces. Jonas shot Isak a sideways smirk. Isak had caught Jonas and Eva together enough times to know Jonas understood the feeling of ‘being walked in on’. At least the two hadn’t been doing anything too suspect.

“It’s Even!” Magnus enthused a little too quickly, a shit eating grin flexing his cheek muscles wide.

Even furrowed his brow ever so slightly as if having recognised the boys but was having trouble placing them. His lips pursed in thought, eyes casting a glance over at Isak for a second who was already mouthing an apology, which was quickly shrugged off. Even didn’t seem to think it was such a big deal. Isak had met a handful of his friends, it only seemed fair he gets to do the same.

“It’s Isak’s friends… the ones who were into dancing right?”

Mahdi snorted at the comment seeming to relieve any of the tension which had slowly begun to build within the room.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t say we were that into the dancing.”

Even was smiling faintly at this while Isak looked as if he were watching a tennis match, his eyes darting from Even back to Mahdi then slowly to the other three boys. Jonas tapped him on the back in a kind of comforting manner as if asking him to relax. Isak’s exhale was unintentionally sharp.

“I figured.”

There was another rumble of slightly awkward laughter, lots of awkward eye contact between the five boys before Isak managed to pull himself together and start up a proper conversation.

“Even, this is Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi,” He pointed to each of the boys as he ran off their names, each one either shooting a friendly smile or a mixture between a handshake and a high five.

“And everyone this is-” Isak didn’t have the time to finish before Magnus cut in.

“Even.”

He said the name as one might say the name of a superhero or that of an urban legend. It was a kind of amazed whisper. Isak rolled his eyes ever so slightly and nodded.

“Yeah… Even,” The eldest repeated with a kind of goofy smile, shooting Isak a sideways glance as if to silently say, ‘these are you're friends’? Isak gave a shy nod.

The boys all stood, shifting from foot to foot, beer still in hand. Isak was quietly deciding whether or not to ask one or the other to leave. Jonas was the first to move from the crowded hallway into the joined kitchen and dining room. He settled his drinks onto the table and took the crates from the others as well, setting it all out as they would for any other day. He cracked open a beer silently before opening another and sliding it over to Even and then one by one to the other members of the group. Even shifted closer to Isak and quietly uttered,

“Do you want me to stay?”

Isak didn’t hesitate before saying, “Yes.”

He wanted Even to say. He just didn’t know how to feel about his worlds colliding. Sure the boys had met up with girls he had hooked up with but they never meant anything. Even meant something.

Isak had to grab an extra chair from the lounge room and pull it over so the five could sit together freely. The other three had seemed to lapse into normal conversation. Even sat listening and every now and again laughing or speaking when spoken to, the other three boys seeming to welcome him into conversation easily. Once conversation and beers were both flowing Magnus pointed between the two and clarified,

“So you two are having a… thing?”

Isak took a long swig of beer and nodded his head in a slightly jerky motion, “Yep.”

Magnus nodded and then went on slightly curiously,

“So... like… who’s the boy and who’s the gi-”

He was interrupted by Mahdi whose foot had rammed into Magnus’ shin as if in an attempt to stop him from saying something stupid. Jonas had coughed at the same moment, beer spirting from his lips and dripping from his nose. Even looked at if he were holding in a quiet chuckle while Isak shifted again awkwardly.

“You can’t just ask that dude. Not cool. It’s offensive man,” Mahdi noted with a scolding glance.

“How is it offensive? I asked my cousin that and he’s gay… or bi… maybe he’s pan… what’s the difference again?”

Mahdi was midway through a shrug as Isak started shrinking back into his seat, taking a long swig of beer. Even honestly looked like he was almost having fun. It was like he was sketching out one of his comic book strips with his mind of the moment, making a mental note to sketch it later. It was either that or he was deciding to place it as a scene in some comedy film.

“Bi means you like boys or girls. Pan means that you like everyone despite the gender,” Jonas put in, seeming to surprise the rest of the group.

“How did you know?” Magnus questioned and got a little shrug in reply.

“I Googled it.”

That seemed to send the whole table into a fit of laughter, Even covering his mouth as if to muffle the sound.  Isak chuckled as well shaking his head and repeating,

“Googled it?”

“Googled it,” Jonas repeated before a shrill screech filled the room.  

All five boys clapped their hands over their ears, doubled over setting off a sea of colourful curses. All of them swivelled around to try and pinpoint the direction of the noise and the cause. Even took a deep breath and spluttered, smoke rising in the air.

“Shit,” He managed to gasp out before running over to the oven, a wall of smoke pooling out as the fire alarm continued to shriek.

Isak and his friends made quick work of trying to locate fire alarm. Magnus drunkenly clambered onto the rickety kitchen table and started stretching up and tapping on top of the cupboard trying to find the source. Jonas and Mahdi worked on steadying the table while Isak was on, ‘make sure he doesn’t fall on his arse’ duty.

After several moments of fanning smoke and locating alarms, the room was smoke-free and silent.

“Fuck,” Isak gasped out and looked over his shoulder at Even who held a tight-lipped smirk.

He held out a platter of very burnt toasted sandwiches, with something black and bubbling Isak assumed was cheese. The other boys didn’t seem to really get the joke and looked at the couple all harbouring slightly lopsided smiles.

“Forgot the bloody cardamom.”

Isak couldn’t hold back the wide grin that broke out of his face and the fit of laughter that followed. Even was laughing right along with him, gasping for air in between chuckles.

“Yeah because that’s what’s wrong with it.”

Mahdi looked at the horribly burnt mess and moved over grabbing one large and charred piece of the mess.

“I’ll take a bite of it for two hundred krone.”

“Make it a whole piece and I’ll give you an extra hundred,” Jonas added smirking and moving back to his seat in the corner of the room.

“No way.”

Even passed Mahdi the charred platter and moved back to the seat across from Jonas, taking Isak by the sleeve and leading the boy to sit down next to him. He quietly placed their hands together, interlocked under the table. The others didn’t even bat an eyelash at this small form of affection. Isak’s cheeks were slightly pink but he didn’t object.

 “I’ll throw in an extra two hundred if you do it,” Even offered with a cheeky smirk.

Mahdi seemed to reluctantly agree to this, Magnus in a fit of laughter before the charred mess came anywhere near Mahdi’s lips. Jonas seemed to try at catch Isak’s eye, giving him a thumbs up and mouthing,

‘Relax… we like him.’

Isak felt himself breathe out shakily, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment, taking in the heat of Even’s palm against his own and gave a jerky nod to show he understood. In that moment, in their universe, Even seemed to fit with this group just like Isak fit into the dipping of his next. He belonged here. Isak didn’t know how he could have ever worried about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, I love comments so don't forget to tell me what you thought (you know, if you want). Lots of love for everyone leaving kudos. Feel free to translate this work. Just let me know if you are.


End file.
